Chasing Shadows at Midnight
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Sequel to Awake.


_Next time I try _

_To cross your mind _

Somewhere within the span of a week, Lisa managed to gather the courage to leave her house again. The whole time Jackson's voice ringing in her ears _"You're damaged goods, not worth much more then a one night fuck." _Lisa clenched her jaw tightly and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. The last thing she wanted to do was dwell on Jackson's sick idea of revenge

_Remind me to look both ways _

_So I don't get hit by your lies _

"Unbelievable," she mumbled to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of her hotel. Some wise guy had decided to park in her space, she could not really blame them though; she had been gone for a whole week. The person probably thought she had been fired and they had forgotten to change the name on the space. Lisa sighed and reluctantly chose a parking space that was farther away.

_You lacerate me with all of _

_These memories _

_And now I wear these scars out on my sleeve _

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. With her being gone for the week she wound up with more work then she knew what to do with, she did not have a chance to think about her problems that she had been trying to escape. She sighed happily, as she sank into her car once again. The swallowed her whole and she rested her head on the headrest behind her, grateful for the moment of peace. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, a peaceful slumber suddenly falling over her.

_These broken hearts _

_Are left with scars _

_Because of your lies _

"Lisa, Lisa, wake up," Lisa slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of pale blue ones. " Jackson, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up, but she was not in her car where she had fallen asleep. No, she was in a large white room; it looked much like her own at him. "Where am I?" Jackson shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back towards him. "Lisa, I'm so sorry, I thought I could live without you, but I can't."

_And all this time _

_It feels like I'm _

_Chasing shadows at midnight _

"How can you say that? After what you've done to me?" she said with tears in her eyes. This was so unreal, one night he was telling her that she was useless and the next he was telling her that he could not live without her.

_The days fade _

_And stars come out at night _

_And when the sun goes down _

_I know exactly what I'll find _

"I didn't want to do what I did," Jackson mumbled, clenching his fists. "They told me that because you knew, about the company, that I had to kill or break you. I just couldn't stand the thought of killing you… and… the only way I could think of to break you…" He trailed off and Lisa thought for a single moment before she slung one of her legs over Jackson so that she was sitting on his lap. They stared into each other's eyes only for a second. She did not know who made the first move, but one of them leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was hungry and needy, almost savage and Lisa moaned as Jackson rolled her onto her back.

_Some things in this life _

_Will never change _

Lisa suddenly jolted awake. _It was only a dream; _she could feel tears spring to her eyes as she realized she was still in her car.

_We both have apologies to exchange _

She had no idea what time it was, all she knew was that it was late and the cold wind was almost comforting for her as she stood on the ledge of the roof of her house. Lisa was not suicidal, and she had not intention of jumping, she just needed to be face to face with death for a moment to remind her why she had never killed herself after the rape. The wind picked up for a moment and Lisa could almost swear that Jackson was behind her. Once again whispering the three words he had so often. _"I love you." _A tear fell down her cheek, he wasn't there. He never wanted to be there. And he would never be there again.

_How could I let myself _

_Fall into your lies _

Lisa was powerless to stop the gasp that passed her lips as she watched the sun come up.

When she had climbed onto the rough, she had not been planning to stay up there all night. However, as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours, she found she felt almost complete up on the roof. It was the place where Jackson had 'confessed his love for her.' She would have thought that it would be the last place that made her feel complete, but if she could feel whole for just one moment again, she would take that chance.

_I only trusted you _

_With all of my life _

Lisa held a hand tightly over her mouth as she tried to hold back the sobs. She was laying on her side beneath a blanket on top of her bed. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and onto the pillow under her head. This now made two nights that she had not slept, the first being the night she had spent the night on the roof, and now the night that had just passed. Her eyes slowly made their way to the ceiling, images of her holding a gun to Jackson's head flashed through her mind and smiled.

_**'I may be useless, but I'm not broken, Rippner, get ready for another pen in your throat 'cause I will not leave you alive this time.'**_

_Now I am stuck here _

_I'm trapped under ice _

_The only way out _

_Is for me not to ask why _

_

* * *

_

**Well, there ya go. The song is by Pillar once again. PLZ Review!**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
